


warm blankets

by 060817



Series: witches switches, wizards slizards [modern magic!au] [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Seokjin is mentioned, chanyeol is a dryad, jongdae and chanyeol are mentioned too!, jongdae's a russian blue, rare pair alert omfg, this is just really chill they do nothing and nothing is revealed basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/060817/pseuds/060817
Summary: mindless talking.another snap shot of the wizard yoongi's life, told from minseok's perspective.(rated T for heavy sexual implications)





	

**Author's Note:**

> not required, but i highly encourage you to read 'cats are a wizards best friend' to better understand this snap shot. but, i think you can go without it. so. if you'd like to *nervous laughing*

it's a strong smell. the pure, unadulterated scent of the master, the master's warmth and life, encased as scent. for the most part, minseok doesn't hate it. he prefers not to be there when the smell becomes stronger, urgent, but he doesn't hate it. what he hates, is afterwards. the dull pain, the sluggish, lazy feeling setting over his bones. the blissful ache. the throb distinct only to _that_. it's times like that that the bond between familiar and master annoys minseok. he doesn't mind it too much, his master is allowed to do whatever or whoever, but still.

tonight, the smell hangs over the master's room like a rain cloud, mixing in with a softer scent, scent lighter and colder compared to the master's. curious, minseok pads forward, the faint beat of two hearts the only music filling the house. he had been out, with jongdae and chanyeol, with the former entertaining himself about on the latter's branches, yowling something with letters and the names of random people and seeing them sitting on a tree together. the russian blue either had foresight or was idiotically good at timing, minseok reflected as he crouched down, gaze fixed on the edge of the bed. he sprang up easily, claws gleaming under the dim lights to hook on the soft blanket. he landed, graceful and quiet, and blinked at the sight before him. the light scent reminded the white cat of the master's counterpart, but more dusk then dawn, in a sense. it didn't happen often nowadays, that the life scent of an unfamiliar person mingled with the master's. this was good gossip material for minseok and his tiny gang anyway, so the cat stepped forward.

 _huh_. 

the master's black hair, soft and messy, peeked from under an arm, slim and pale and definitely not the master's. gently, minseok hopped closer, padding over the bumps made by legs and waists to peer closer at the face of the master's choice of company.

 _ah_ , minseok tutted, lightly bopping the youthful face in silent disapproval.  _hwang_. the youth didn't stir.

restless, minseok bopped the soft face again. the youth stirred, groaning a bit and shuffling about on the bed, disturbing the master and minseok, who took a step back to avoid being thrown off by a flailing limb. the youth blinked himself awake, breathing in deeply. "...umma?" he lifted his arm away from the master's shoulder, moving himself onto his back.

 _idiot,_ minseok padded closer and settled himself down on the warm chest of the youth, lazily blinking down to meet the unfocused gaze. _hwang minhyun, do i look like your late mother?_

the youth paused, gaze sharpening. then he gasped, eyes widening comically. he turned his head to look at yoongi, before turning back to the white cat. "minseok-ssi!" he whisper yelled, hand coming up to pet minseok's fur. a tired smile lit his face. "yoongi hyung told me you had gone off to play," he whispered, absentmindedly running his fingers down minseok's spine. the cat purred, closing his eyes. "i missed you."

 _everyone says that,_ minseok huffed. he cracked open an eye and fixed the youth a disapproving look.  _but it seems like you kept yourself busy, hm._

the youth had the gall to chuckle, eyes disappearing into crescents. "i'm sorry. yoongi hyung wanted company." he playfully pinched minseok's ears between his thumb and index. "i know you don't like it when i do this," he glanced towards the master's sleeping form. "but we're fully functioning adults. and anyways, better me then seokjin hyung right?" he chuckled again.

minseok sighed, breath hissing against his teeth, gaze falling towards the master, who was still on his side, facing them.  _let's not discuss your disgustingly soft emotions towards the master._ he turned his gaze back to minhyun, softening his expression.  _you've grown since i last saw you. changed but, not._ minseok cocked his head a bit and minhyun proudly stretched his neck.

"the last time you saw me was years ago, right? hyung told me i'm really starting to look like him." minhyun smiled again, petting the cat's head. "i've grown lots since then. 'filled in everything'," the youth quoted, rolling his eyes a bit. minseok chuckled with him, twitching his ears.

 _you do have a striking resemblance to your hyung. very- nice._ the youth arched an eyebrow. helplessly, minseok yawned.  _useful. seokjin's bewitching looks are good on you. it's rather eerie, but nice._

minhyun laughed, chest shaking. from beside him, yoongi stirred, eyebrows furrowing. the youth drew in a deep breath, reaching out towards yoongi with the hand that wasn't petting minseok, fingers running up and down the master's pale shoulder. he hummed, a low tune, and minseok busied himself with the memory of jongdae's high pitched yowling, flattening his ears as minhyun's soothing voice eased away the lines from the master's face with nonsensical, twinkling words. the strength of minhyun magic was always enchanting to watch. listening to it- not so much. not that minhyun had a terrible voice, absolutely not, but _because_ his charms were so strong. so minseok focused on jongdae's yowling until minhyun tapped the white cat's nose.

"sorry, did i make you uncomfortable?" minhyun whispered, scratching minseok's chin. the cat purred again, his tail lightly thumping against the youth's blanket covered torso. 

 _master's comfort is paramount to mine,_ minseok dismissed.  _it's nice to have you back, min-min-hyun._

minhyun hummed again, his eyes fluttering shut. he shuffled back, jerking his head towards a space between his head and the master's face. "c'mon, minseok-ssi," he whined, wiggling his chest a bit to get minseok moving.

the cat yawned again, but slid down to the warm space, tucking his paws underneath his body to get comfortable.  _it stinks here,_ he commented, wrinkling his nose.

minhyun sniffed, running a hand down minseok's fur. "you could smell it from all the way down the front door i'm sure, but regardless, you're here right?"

minseok huffed again. _stop being sensible. it_ _reeks of you and the master._ but he furrowed down, making himself comfortable between the two, grateful for their furnace like body warmth. 

"fighting just for the thrill," minhyun teased, turning to his side to face both minseok and yoongi. 

 _no comment,_ minseok shot back. minhyun snorted loudly.

regardless of the smell, it was nice. minhyun was out like lightning, barely even whispering a proper good night before his breathing evened out. fondly, minseok nosed the youth's forehead in quiet, wordless thanks. he curled into himself, eyes blinking to a close. but just before minseok allowed the pull of sleep to overtake him, a final thought echoed in his mind.

 _'isn't this nice?'_ the master's rough voice whispered into the fading darkness of their minds. for a small, fleeting second, minseok felt a sharp pang of loneliness in their shared hearts, and suddenly felt a thousand times of thanks to minhyun wasn't enough to pay back the youth for filling the hallow space in the master's heart, even if it was just for the night.

 _it is,_ minseok assured the unguarded mind of his master.  _it always is._

**Author's Note:**

> this again *rolls eyes*
> 
> anyways. another teaser thing! probably very, very uninteresting, i'm sure, but nonetheless it was fun to write. i had to place minhyun here somewhere, so here he is, as seokjin's step brother. doesn't he just give off this jin vibe? *gestures vaguely* and yeah! his abilities lie in his singing (because i'm unoriginal and come on, his voice is the Best). 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are really, really nice~ you can chit chat with me on twitter as well (@801_0608). thanks for reading~


End file.
